The present invention relates to exhaust systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to exhaust systems in marine applications.
In marine power systems, operator safety is a top priority for power system designers and manufacturers. Because marine operators are often closer to and may come in contact with, a power system such as a genset, and/or accompanying enclosed spaces (such as below deck) may pose a combustion risk, surface temperatures of components on the genset should be reduced as much as possible. Harmful exhaust gases such as carbon monoxide should also be reduced to protect operators. The unique construction of marine vessels also presents a need for special tools to aid in the construction of such vessels. Indeed, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.